In Katie's Defense
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: In this fluffy oneshot, Oliver has a rawther aggressive, possesive streak. And Katie...well, she's her normal Katie self. Duh. YAAAY KBOW ONESHOTS!


**AN- hey, so this oneshot is just bitty thing i wrote AGES ago, i think its cute and i hope you do too **

**disclaimer- did Jo write a KBOW? i wish she did. but i bet she would kill one of them. I MEAN...im not Jo. **

Katie and Angelina stood against a wall, stalling in the break between classes. Today's topic of discussion: The upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, and the fact Katie would be going alone. It was a widely known fact that Oliver Wood had a thing for Katie, though Katie denied that possibility. He was a friend, but paid her no more attention than that. It was greatly kept secret that Katie was waiting for Oliver. Angelina was all for taking action, but Katie was, still, waiting for Oliver.

"Just agree to go with someone this weekend! Or ask him yourself!"

"No, Ange! I'm fine going alone, I have errands to run. Anyway, I am not going out with anyone except Ol."

Angelina sighed. "Exactly! Use someone to make him jealous."

Katie smiled tiredly. "No way, that's absolutely cruel! So, whenever the time comes, I'll be at Hogsmeade with Oliver."

"You can't keep waiting for him forever!" Angelina called over her shoulder as she took off down the corridor.

"You just wait and see, Ange! You wait and see." Katie said, leaning against the wall.

Katie turned her head away, only to give a little yelp as Yardly Wythe, Seventh Year Ravenclaw, womanizer extraordinaire, appeared far too close to her shoulder.

"Well hello, Katherine, how are you this beautiful afternoon?" instead of letting her respond, as if she could, he continued. "I hear this Saturday will be lovely weather for a date."

Katie's amazed face instantly changed to blank. "...Excuse me?" no one but Oliver and other select people could call her Katherine, and this guy was SUCH a sleaze ball.

"Katie, Katie, Katie," she fought the urge to wince, "you are a beautiful girl. I'm not too bad a looking boy. Your winning personality has captured my vulnerable heart. The upcoming Hogsmeade trip will be the perfect time to mesh our beautiful persons." He gave her the visual of "meshing" by interlocking his fingers.

Katie was utterly revolted while she stumbled over something to say. Yardly merely smiled as his blond locks fell into his eyes.

A little ways down the hallway, a nigh-uncontrollable Scottish temper was reaching the boiling point. THAT guy was MAKING A MOVE on Katie. This would not be tolerated.

Oliver began to carefully walk down the corridor. He had discarded his robes some time earlier, and was now only in his shirt sleeves and vest. Pushing his rolled up sleeves just a little farther, Oliver slipped around people, many of whom ducked their heads and turned to see who the crazed Quidditch captain was after now. When they saw Yardly in the line of fire, the students winced and muttered about how he might have it coming to him, but death by Oliver Wood? No one deserved that.

Katie, meanwhile, had formulated a sentence. "Well, well Yardly, I think that would- would be nice, but-" noticing a shadow approaching her in an almost menacing way, she finished quickly. "But I would rather not, thank..."

Oliver had arrived. "Excuse me for cutting in, but-" Yardley's attractive blue eyes widened as he caught sight of a fist with force headed straight for his face.

Katie squeaked and pressed herself against the wall as Yardly crumpled, blood making its way out of his nose. After the other boy was on the ground, face bloody, hands a bit ragged, eyelid twitching, Oliver…spoke. "Come near Katie again- EVER AGAIN-" he roared, "and I will make sure you won't "see" anyone for the rest of your life, pretty boy."

Yardly's breath hissed between his teeth.

Katie breathed out. She had had it under control, she thought, but still, Oliver didn't have much of a grip on his temper. Plus that he would mercilessly crush a boy was kind of endearing.

Oliver turned, breathing somewhat triumphantly. Katie looked at the boy on the ground with wide blue eyes.

"O-Oliver?" she breathed.

He turned his firmly defensive gaze to hers. "Problem Katie?"

"Oliver?"

He knew the situation really didn't call for it, but it was somewhat funny.

"Oliver you just beat the CRAP out of...but...Oliver...OLIVER!!!!" Katie began to freak out a bit.

He grew rather uncomfortable. "Yeah? Well, he was making a pass at you. You're my chaser."

"OLIVER I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL! And now are we not allowed to have romantic relations?!"

Oliver coughed, surprisedly. "At all?" Katie added huffily.

He grew mad again. "Are you saying you WANTED to go out with that...MAGGOT?"

"NO!" Katie shrieked. "I SHOULD THINK YOU KNEW I HAD BETTER TASTE THAN THAT!"

"THEN WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Oliver roared.

Katie was at her wit's end. Oliver might have been a Seventh year and a head and a half taller than her, but that didn't prevent her from giving him what for. Poking his chest, she slowly forced him back as she approached, fury in her eyes. "OLIVER! HOW can you say that?" she poked his chest every other word or so for emphasis. "HOW can you TREAT ME like a POSESSION? Sir, I would like to say, I can THINK for myself, SPEAK for my self, AND VERY BLOODY WELL HANDLE AFFAIRS OF LOVE VERY EFFECTIVELY! FOR PITIES' SAKES, OLIVER!" she was now standing in the corridor, arms spread at her sides. "I just don't know what to do with you! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU TO USE YOUR WORDS?! Ol, I just verbally kicked your ass!"

Oliver blinked several times. He decided to stall till he could think of something to say. "Are you saying you could take me down?"

"I suppose, Ol, but that isn't the point!" Katie was exasperated.

"Then what is, Katie?" Even though Oliver was deeply in love with Katie, and he was even more in love with her feisty temper, he really wanted her to relax. At least before this got a bit uncomfortable.

She sighed. "The point, I suppose, is that I could've taken care of the situation. And also, I am not your possession, and just because I'm one of your chasers doesn't mean you can beat up people. It kind of stings that you only think of me as a chaser, not a friend." Or anything else, she added to herself as she turned away.

Oliver was officially uncomfortable. "No, Katie, that isn't what I meant! I meant...that you're a very close" he paused, trying to restrain himself. "Friend, and I...I don't know, it was like a protective instinct. Is it so bad to want to protect my girl?" he trailed off quietly.

Katie stopped walking and closed her eyes. Sighing she turned. "No, Oliver, it's not so bad to want to protect me from the obvious jerk. I just...I just don't know what to do with you."

Oliver grinned. He was safe, for now. "Not many do. Are we alright now?"

Katie gave him a tired half-smile. "I suppose. But not all the way, mind you. You beat the living daylights out of a guy for talking to me,"

"Making a move on you," Oliver corrected, throwing his arm around her shoulders as they walked away from the disaster area.

Katie rolled her eyes. "AND that just isn't right!"

"Fine." Oliver flicked his wand behind his back and Yardly rose into the air, making a path towards the Hospital Wing.

Katie sighed, pondering over her thoughts, and the fact that his arm was around her shoulder.

Oliver watched his feet, waiting for her to say something, and smiling internally about the fact his arm was around her shoulder.

Katie swallowed before taking the plunge that her feisty side couldn't pass up. "Ol...?"

"Yeah?" he was still looking at his feet.

Katie stared ahead. "Am...am I really your girl?"

"Hm?" Oliver half heard her.

Katie was unsure if the response was a question or an affirmation. "Am I really your girl?"

He sucked in a little air and looked at her, still with his head bowed. "Katie..." he gave up "Of course."

She looked at him. "Really?"

"You already asked that."

"Oliver?"

Of course she was his girl! His feisty, wry, beautiful, fifth year, chaser, smart, talented (the list goes on) girl! "Yes, Katie. Answering both your questions." please don't make this difficult! Oh, dear, there goes the curious slant and the observative look in her eye. This was Katie, of course it would be difficult.

"Ol? What kind of girl?"

Damn.

At least she wasn't looking at him. Oliver sighed. "MY girl."

"I thought we covered this possessive thing."

He laughed half heartedly.

"What kind?"

"Strawberry?"

"Ha-ha, Ol."

"My...Katie girl?"

"...once again."

"Do you just want me to read you the list?"

"...list?"

"Yes list. You, Lady Katherine," he stopped walking and turned her to face him with his hands on her shoulders. "Are my witty, smart, athletic, beautiful, brown haired, lovely, loud, funny, feisty, friendly, shorter-than-me, fifth year, chaser, tempestuous, all around brilliant girl." (It was the abridged list)

Katie pondered. "So...that means..."

Oliver sighed. Maybe she wasn't so smart after all. "You are MY girl, always WILL BE my girl, always HAVE BEEN my girl, and I never want you to stop."

Her face brightened. "So that means-"

"JUST GO TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME!"

"Fine, fine. No need to shout."

**AN- YAAAAY! okay, well, as i said, i wrote it ages ago, so it sound a little...younger, i think, than most of my work. so there. heheh! review, please, and...HAVE A GREAT DAY! **


End file.
